Zurmudd
Zurmudd (ズルムッド, Zurumuddo) was a member of Al-Thamen. Appearance Zurmudd is a large man with a muscular build. He has short black hair with large sideburns and three vertical dots on his forehead. He has thick triangle shaped eyebrows, a large nose, a triangle shape mustache, thick small lips, and stubble on his chin. Zurmudd wears a tank top with a square like design pattern, he also wears a shirt with the same design. He wears a large belt with a spiders design, this belt also help him create many arms and might be his dark metal vessel. He wears shoulder plates that have a flower like design on them. He also wears sandals. When in full body djinn equip, Zurmudd is covered up to his neck in a black suit white lines on his limbs, chest and neck. He also has two large arms coming out of his back. The hand have circles on the palms. Personality Zurmudd is an arrogant person. He professes to dislike sexual discrimination yet he only likes to fight girls, which is shown in his brutal treatment of an already-wounded Morgiana. He also has a habit of provoking people. History Nothing about Zurmudd's history has been revealed except his Parthevian heritage. Plot Zagan Arc Zurmudd is first introduced along with Apollonius and Byoln, destroying the island where the Zagan Dungeon was on. He had created tornadoes that tore the island apart. He then uses his extreme magic to attack Aladdin, Alibaba Saluja, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu Ren. He then lands on the ground with Apollonius and Byoln, and wonders how Dunya Musta'sim lost to them and how he should have been taken along. He then complains when Byoln tells him that Ithnan is partial to Dunya. When Morgiana gets up and attacks Zurmudd, he grabs her and punches her in the gut multiple times until she pukes up blood. Zurmudd boasts, claiming that she won't be able to have children after the beating. When he's about to kill her, Masrur saves her and takes her away. He then tries to kill Aladdin and Alibaba but Sharrkan and Yamraiha rescue them.Night 106 He then asks who they are, which Apollonius tells him that they are a part of Sindria's Eight Generals. He then tells them that if they get in their way then they will end up like Morgiana, something that enrages Masrur and starts a fight between them. Masrur kicks Zurmudd through the forest destroying everything in its path.Night 107, Pages 1-3 Zurmudd then stops himself from flying and wonders about his strength. He then creates a giant fist and attacks Masrur, but Masrur easily destroys it. Zurmudd then notices that Masrur is angry and that Masrur and Morgiana look the same. He then activates his full body Djinn Equip and attacks Masrur. He then tells Masrur that anything in between his two hands is annihilated. He then traps Masrur and seemingly destroys him. He then gloats over his victory but is shocked when Masrur rips his hand off. He asks how Masrur survived and tries to attacks him, but is then killed when Masrur thrusts his hand through him.Night 107, Pages 4-18 Abilities Alf Al Yatsudo.png|Alf Al-Yad, Dark Djinn Equip Al Yatsudo.png|Al-Yad god hands.PNG|Al-Yad (anime) Dark Metal Vessel Zurmudd is a Dark Djinn who is able to utilize Strength Magic through his Metal Vessel. He can manifest arms from his armor to use them in various ways. He can also combine several arms to create gigantic fist to strike his enemy. :Dark Djinn Equip: In this form, Zurmudd gains black latex cloth around his body with white patterns. Zurmudd can creat two enormus arms in this form. :*'Alf Al-Yad' (Thousand Hand Rotation): Anything caught between the enormous hands which created by his Djinn Equip is annihilated immediately, thanks to its destructive power. :*'Al-Yad' (God Hands Rotation): In this Extreme Magic, Zurmudd uses his extra hands, granted by him being a Dark Djinn and Black Rukh, and spins them in the air creating a tornado like wind. Battles/Events Relationships Unknown. Trivia *His name is a corruption of Zumurrud (زمرد), which means Emerald in Arabic. However, it is usually a female name, as in the character from Ali Shah and Zumurrud of the One Thousand and One Nights. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Al-Thamen Category:Black Rukh Category:Dark Metal Vessel Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parthevia Empire